


Disintegration

by Homesweetdali



Series: Pained [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homesweetdali/pseuds/Homesweetdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Endverse, after Cas had broken his leg. He sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegration

Castiel lain stiffly in bed. He was fatigued, but restless at the same time. Looking down at his leg, he'd noticed it had been propped up on some old throw pillow to keep it from swelling. The pain however, remained. 

"You know, I can help with that."  
A voice called out to him by his bedside. 

Cas turned his head to face the person.  
"I'll bet." He spoke and grinned deliriously, closing his eyes when a hand stroked casually at his face. 

"Does it hurt? " they asked. 

Cas opened his eyes languidly- then blinked, taking a moment to process what he'd just been asked.  
It was Sam that knelt beside him, and the sun seemed to shine brighter that he was there. 

"I've felt worse." Castiel sighed. He was very tired all of a sudden.  
"I miss you, Sam." He whispered.  
Sam grinned, his expression twisted into one of confusion. 

"Who's Sam?" 

Cas squinted, attempting to sit himself up when the room began to fade back into itself. It was night, and Sam was gone. Instead, stood by the bed was one of the camp girls Cas had affiliated with on more than one occasion.  
"The offer still stands... " she murmured suggestively, patting the bed cushion.  
Castiel furrowed, he felt the buzz of painkillers losing their effect.  
"No,... no that's-thank you, but it's not a good time."  
The girl seemed indifferent. She nodded promptly after, and left-possibly to seek out the next available cabin.  
Cas stared at the space where she'd stood, where Sam had been.  
He stretched an arm out, towards his nightstand and took out a couple of pill bottles from the drawer; painkillers and sedatives. Without paying much attention to the recommended dosages, he simply swallowed a handful in hopes that he might see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of stories I make whenever I'm feeling sinister, haha. I tend to think of sad pieces, but I thought I should set aside a place for my sad sassy instead of making individual ones. Keep in mind that there (most likely) won't be any happy endings here.


End file.
